Gokidon
Gokidon (ゴキドン Gokidon) is a cockroach kaiju and one of Inconnu's generals. He is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gokidon is a simple-minded brute who loves his job as a city destroyer (basically a demolition expert only using melee instead) quite a lot and loves to boast about his strength as well as what cities he's wrecked. He is also easily impressed and acts like a smug toadie to Inconnu, always praising him and his plans. History Backstory Not a whole lot is really known about Gokidon's early history. All that's known is that he was one of the many monsters captured by the Viledrodes at some point in time a while ago. It's unknown if he came from Earth or is from space. Early Appearances Debut: Laughing City: Double Counterattack!! Gokidon was first sent along with Hangyolas to go attack a nearby city. While Hangyolas was busy fighting against Powered Doras and IguanaGoji, Gokidon was sent in to attack the city itself. With Hangyolas acting as a distraction, Gokidon demolished some parts of the city, only for IguanaGoji to then notice him and then blast him with his atomic breath. Gokidon rolled over and then teamed up with Hangyolas to takedown both IguanaGoji and Powered Doras; both they were both overwhlemed. He and Hangyolas we're both defeated by IguanaGoji and then later retreated. Gokidon and Chameleon vs. Albino Irys In his second appearance, he decimated most of a city alongside with Chameleon. Together, they we're a dangerous combo, but they we're eventually both stopped by Albino Irys. Chameleon was severely injured and then retreated and Gokidon was beamed up back into Emperor Tazarus's ship. From then on, Gokidon would serve for the Viledrodes for many more notable missions. Assault on the American Samoa Gokidon as well as Miba, Gororin and Hangyolas later showed up for the Viledrodes assault on the American Samoa. He and Gororin mainly fought Kunin. After a fairly long struggle, him and Gororin eventually beat and wounded Kunin and they cheered as the Viledrodes took over the American Samoa. After the success of the invasion, he and the other three kaiju we're beamed up back onto Emperor Tazarus's ship. Midwestern Duel He and Kongzilla were trekking around the Midwest when they came across Gamoni. Gokidon questioned why Gamoni was on her own and though she wasn't with the Viledrodes. He was then ambushed by Neo SMG. Both him and Kongzilla put a brutal fight against Neo SMG, but him, Kongzilla and Gamoni were then both flown away by Daizyujin. Obsidian then took care of Neo SMG. Kongzilla and Gokidon then retreated and Gamoni left a little while later. The Swarm Plan Xendrax assigned both him and Cokra to attack some city in Illinois where he attacked the most buildings. He did some major damaged, but they were both stopped and chased out by Kamen Rider Wrath, who fought against Gokidon for a while before then getting out some bug spray, chasing Gokidon out. Meeting Inconnu For a while, Gokidon just made minor appearances where he would usually go attack cities or assist his other Viledrode kaiju allies. That all changed when Inconnu showed up. From then on, Gokidon would play a much more larger role, as he (and Mechanical Raban) quickly became Inconnu's top allies. Gokidon took a liking to Inconnu, seeing him as smart and very effective. Garbage Monster's Downfall Beings that Gokidon hated Garbage Monster, Gokidon assisted Inconnu's plan on getting rid of Garbage Monster by rigging the new weapon Inconnu gave to Garbage Monster; thus also rigging the fight. After Garbage Monster was kicked out, Gokidon cheered and congratulated Inocnnu on a good plan well done. For the next few days following Garbage Monster's exile, Gokidon would then assist Inconnu in his next idea, which is stated to be the one that can get them both into higher power. As they were finished discussing such idea however, Gokidon found a note. Inconnu had gotten as well, but disposed of it. When Gokidon read the note all he found was a phrase that said "TO KEEP AN IDIOT BUSY: FLIP THE NOTE". Curious, Gokidon kept flipping the note over and over again, determined to find meaning of it all. Inconnu facepalmed. Midnight Mayhem II Sealing the Deal Gokidon came along with Mechanical Raban and Inconnu to discuss on unleashing the dreaded Manto. He mainly stood by Inconnu, acting as a guard. As Inconnu's idea was greenlit, he left with him, congratulating and praising Inconnu as well. The Summoning of Manto Inside Job Before the newly formed deadly trio went to work on their plan though; the three went into space to gather some datacores on some secret ship. Releasing a Demon Gokidon was present for the summoning of Nuclear Reactor Demon and then soon fled afterwards as Nuclear Reactor Demon approached a city as the demon. Releasing the Mutant Clones Gokidon along with Mechanical Raban and Inconnu was present for the creation of the Mutant Godzilla clones and later led them into Busan, South Korea. Gokidon's New Recruits While Inconnu was away freeing a stone samurai demon, Gokidon stayed behind and watched over the base. After using the restroom, Gokidon then went to Mechanical Raban and told him that he had recruited four new monsters. Mechanical Raban got interested and wanted to see them. Once he saw the four monsters though, he was very disappointed and started to beat Gokidon with a crowbar due to his stupidity at hiring four "dumb" monsters. Gokidon didn't get what was wrong though. However, Inconnu then arrived and told Gokidon that it was alright for him to keep the four, as Inconnu thought they had potential. Gokidon cheered and then took Gomira on a tour around the ship. Midnight Mayhem III Gokidon vs. Hothead: Explosive Confrontation Gokidon (along with Sevengar) briefly appeared in London to wreak havoc, where he then came across Hothead. Sevengar warned Gokidon that fighting Hothead would be dangerous, but he didn't care, he just charged at Hothead head first into battle. Gokidon and Hothead fought for short while but it was very brutal. The fight ended with Hothead and Gokidon both falling over a cliff into the sea, causing both of them to get submrerged underwater. Gokidon swam back up and then swam away, not wanting to drown. A Boring Battle Gokidon also appeared at Boring, Orgeon when suddenly, something burst out of the ground, taking Dre by surprise. Gokidon charged the deer while Gomira blasted him with dust breath. Damaged, another lightning bolt struck Dre and made him surge with energy. Dre smashed the two with electric tornadoes and shocked them with green lightning bolts from his antlers until a new Earth Defender arrived, brandishing a vacuum cleaner. As Gokidon took on the new guy, Falcon, Gomira charged Dre, only to be hit by a ram that sent out an electric shockwave on impact. Falcon then did battle with Gokidon, bashing her vacuum against him. Dodging his punches, Dre headbutted Gomira, stunning the trash kaiju. As Falcon then made Gomira retreat, an enraged Gokidon charged at Dre next. A giant green, electric tornado engulfed Dre from behind before heading towards Gokidon. The tornado sucked him in, electrocuting and smashing him around before throwing him miles away, ending the fight in a victory for Dre and Falcon. Breaking the Godzillan/Gamoran Alliance Gokidon along with the rest of Inconnu's generals appeared to combat against the Godzillans (Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji) and Gamoni's gang to stop them from ruining the summoning of Manto. Gokidon was the first one taken down, being overwhelmed by Kunin and then was thrown down to the ground. After the defeat of both the Godzilans and Gamoni's gang however Gokidon then got back up and cheered, heading back to base, albeit in some pain. The Summoning of Manto Gokidon was later present for the summoning of Manto, to an extent. During the preparations, Gokidon found out that Kunin had turned into Super Kunin and began to alert everybody else the Viledrodes base that intruders were coming. However nobody heard his warning, as he then fell underground, where the ground below Gokidon is filled with cans of Iwatani. Gokidon ran for his life, only then to run into a room filled with Raid, to which Gokidon ran away from that room as well. Gokidon then entered a room with a few thousand toys of him, much to his confusion. However it got the exit to the summoning grounds inside the room, to which Gokidon then ran into, escaping his underground prison. Gokidon then met back up with Mechanical Raban, to show off a figurine of himself to him, which Mechanical Raban was not amused with. Then a whole bunch of Gokidon toys collapsed around them, to which Mechanical Raban then shrieked, whereas Gokidon was amused. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Elsewhere in Canada, all was a calm and peaceful day out, with the snow finally melting and things getting better. Some smoke goes up on the air, but it's all fine still. Some children can be seen playing in a big park, having fun. Sun is up too, being a clear day. As a plane flies high in the sky, then all of a sudden, the ground shakes, rumbling. A few tremors occur quickly, confusing the children at the park. Then all of a sudden, a giant crack appears from the ground a few miles away, and a roar can be heard. Gokidon had arrived!! Along with Gokidon were Gomira and Antguirus who began to rampage across the Canadian city. The children flee from the park right away, as well as other civilians who spot the three monsters. Gokidon fired his Roach Bazooka at the ground, blowing up some parts of the ground, following it up with by dancing around, doing his Earthquake Shuffle. As Gokidon, Gomira and Antguirus continued to rampage, a jet fired a missile at Gokidon's eye, to which Gokidon then fired his Roach Bazooka at the jet, blowing it up. Gokidon then continued to rampage on the Canadian city, then Baron Bloodsport and Nemesis showed up to fight his forces. After Gomira and Antguirus were defeated, Nemesis then charged at Gokidon and slashed at him, even causing some blood to appear on him, but Gokidon had some tricks up his sleeves; Gokidon then fired out his Roach Bazooka in the air, it actin as signal and then summoned three new kaiju to fight Nemesis and Baron Bloodsport; Shadorah, Dragon King and Jipudoro. Gokidon then sided with the Teror-Beasts and got into a battle pose, commanding the Terror-Beasts to attack Nemesis all at once. However, as Dragon King was getting beaten by Nemesis, Gokidon then fired his Roach Bazooka at Nemesis, to which Nemesis reacted with by sending out a powerful explosion towards Gokidon with her claws, the very heat burning his exo-skeleton. Nemesis then fired her Immolation Ball, sending all of Dragon King, Jipudoro, Gomia and Antguirus flying back and crashing into each other, defeating them all and sending Gokidon flying back. Gokidon then fired out another round and summoned another monster; Astromons. Gokidon and Astromons then both appeared to combat Nemesis and Baron Bloodsport, with Astromons fighting off Baron Bloodsport and Gokidon fighting off Nemesis. Nemesis then let out a loud roar that shook the ground; Astromons and Gokidon then stagger around, doing their best not to sink into the ground. Gokidon fired his Roach Bazooka at both Nemesis and Baron Bloodsport while still standing, to which Nemesis then blocked the attacks. Nemesis then launched herself forwards and tackled Gokidon, to which Gokidon wrestled her back aggressively. Nemesis smashed Gokidon against the ground multiple times, to which Gokidon then got back up and performed Earthquake Shuffle against Nemesis. Gokidon then fired out one more bazooka round at Nemesis, to which Nemesis grabbed the round of the bazooka, and crushed it in her hand. She was no longer playing games. Nemesis roared and then brutally stabbed her claws into Gokidon's abdomen, to which Gokidon punched against Nemesis hard. Nemesis then used Astromons as a meatshield, spraying his acidic mist at Gokidon. Nemesis then tore off Gokidon's hand, to which Gokidon knew that was going to hurt in the morning. Nemesis then threw Astromons at Gokidon, toppling Gokidon and pinning him down to the ground, defeating him. As Gokidon then admitted defeat, the ground then shook and opened up a giant crevice,; Gokidon and his monsters then fell down below and then the crevices closed. Afterwards, in Inconnu's dimension, Gokidon was then teleported there and then landed down on the ground, where Inconnu was present. Inconnu asked how his mission went, to which Gokidon reported to him that he and all of his monsters had been beaten by Nemesis and Baron Bloodsport. Inconnu was not impressed on the fact that he had been given six monsters and was armed with a bazooka, but still failed to take down a single kaiju who was armed with nothing but the basics (according to Inconnu himself anyways). Gokidon stated that she was not as simple as he sounded, to which Inconnu then suggested then in that case, he should send Mechanical Raban to fight her and to do the next mission. As punishment for his failure, Inconnu then sentenced Gokidon to spend sometime down at the Monster Graveyard. King Godzilla then appeared and flew over, taking Gokidon away and then ripping open a portal, dragging him to the Monster Graveyard. King Godzilla then dropped Gokidon down below the Monster Graveyard, where Gokidon was greeted by several undead kaiju (of the many monsters killed in the past) and then ran for his life, screaming. Straight Out of the Monster Graveyard WIP I Feel A Deadly Breeze WIP Cancel the Monster Invasion! WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Thick Carapace: Though Gokidon does not posses much special abilities, his exoskeleton is very thick and almost impenetrable, as such he is a very strong opponent. His back can also deflect his foes beams back at them. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Gokidon relies mainly on his fists for combat and is an excellent physical fighter. * Enhanced Endurance: Gokidon can stay on battle for a long time, due to his dedication of doing his job and his brute strength. * Enhanced Durability: Gokidon ha enhanced durability due to his cockroach-esque behaviour. * Enhanced Speed: Gokidon has enhanced speed, being able to run at really fast speeds and move quickly. * Earthquake Shuffle: Gokidon can create earthquakes from under his feet by stomping or dancing on the ground. * Roach Bazooka: A weapon given to him by the White Martians, the Roach Bazooka is a large bazooka that fires out cockroach-shaped projectiles and that make huge explosions when they hit something. * Power Hammer: Gokidon can use a giant war-hammer for battle. Weaknesses * Insecticides: Gokidon is weak to RAID or Iwatani (Insecticides) and will immeadiately retreat just by the sight of it. * Low Intellect: Gokidon is dumb. Relationships Inconnu Gokidon holds a VERY high opinion of Inconnu, always praising him and his ideas, and even believes Inconnu is the true leader of the Viledrodes. Needless to say, Gokidon isn't going to change his thoughts on Inconnu anytime sooner. Raban No. 17 Gokidon sees Raban No. 17 as his partner and a good ally; but is unaware that he annoys his "partner". Garbage Monster Gokidon hated Garbage Monster and gladly assisted Inconnu's offer to get him banished. After Garbage Monster left, he was delighted. Why he hated Garbage Monster though isn't too clear, though it's possible that Inconnu most likely played a part on that. Quotes Trivia * Gokidon originates from a 1970's Japanese insecticide commercial, in where he fought the JSDF. * Gokidon's theme is "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne. * Gokidon is the first Viledrode monster to follow Inconnu as well as being Inconnu's first general. * Apparently, both he and Gomira both went to college. Huh. * He is one of the few Insect-themed kaiju owned by the Viledrodes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Insects Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)